Never Letting Go
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren and Rivaille dated for a long time in high school, but everything changed when Rivaille was drafted for war. Four years later, when all hope was lost, they met again.


**This fic is a birthday present for a good friend of mine. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

It was very unexpected when the letter came in the mail on that rainy day. Having been submersed in the world of love and stained sheets, the thought of separation hadn't even come to mind. "Eren." His name was spoken in such a sweet and loving manner and he just wanted to hear it again and again, under different circumstances. _Please don't go. _"You should forget about me." _No…don't leave me here._ "There's no guarantee I'll make it back alive." _Why us? Why did it have to be us?_ "I don't want to disappoint you." _Say my name again. Let me hear you say my name again._ "I love you."

Rain pounded hard against the ground, the smell of wet asphalt filling the green-eyed male's nostrils. After graduating high school four years, he managed to get into a good school with his best friend. They ended up splitting the rent of an apartment, and both of them were graduating this year. Armin's boyfriend often visited often, but the older male was fine being the third wheel. He ended a relationship four years ago when his lover was drafted into war. Technically it was the other way around, but Eren likes to say that he was the one who ended their long relationship. And it was unexpected because the pair had become inseparable. Rivaille was always on campus to see his lover even when he had graduated before the green eyed male had. And ever since their breakup, Rivaille went to war and they never saw each other again.

Eren hadn't dated in the four years that they had been apart, and Armin was worried he was too hung up on the other male. But he had insisted that he was fine. And eventually Armin gave up on pestering him, but still remained worried.

"Fuck." Eren not only forgot his umbrella, but his keys. Usually Armin was home when he got back from classes, but now he couldn't run back to get his umbrella. "Fucking shit." He cursed, hiding under the awning of his apartment. It was pouring harder than normal, and he was beginning to think that karma was catching up to him. There wasn't anyone in the lobby, which only made his situation worse. Since there was no way he was going to make it to the bus stop, he decided to wait there until someone showed up.

And eventually someone did, strolling up with a black umbrella and a dark trench coat. "You get locked out?" The thick voice laced with the smell of cigarettes brought Eren out of his daze, standing up from his crouching position. The student had been there for a good five hours, waiting in the cold. The older male closed his umbrella, shook off some of the rain, and opened the door. They didn't make eye contact.

"Ah, thanks." He replied, shuffling inside the room and to the elevator. The umbrella man also got into the same car as him. "What floor?" But there was no response. Green eyes moved over to the shorter male, staring before he let out a startled gasp. It couldn't be…right? There was no way, but both of them stared at each other wide-eyed. The elevator doors remained open.

Eren dropped his school bag on the floor as realization sunk in. Part of him wanted to run out of the elevator and pretend he didn't see anything. The other, more dominant, part wanted to run straight into the other man's arms just to prove that he wasn't dreaming. "R…" The student took a deep breath. "Rivaille?" As his name left his lips, the man's eyes widened. This all had to be a dream, right? Surely meeting in a place like this was too good to be true, right?

But just to make sure, Eren stumbled over to the shorter male and tentatively put his hands on the other's shoulders, making sure he was real and alive…Rivaille was alive…tears streamed down his cheeks and suddenly a hot pair of lips were pressed against his own.

The student let out a small whine as they kissed for the first time in years. Eren still remembered the taste of the other, and they moved fluidly together as a whole. The way Rivaille's long fingers caressed tanned cheeks to pull him closer, slipping his hot tongue inside the other. Eren could barely hold himself up on his own two feet, tears still gliding down his cheeks and over the other male's fingers.

"Eren, stop crying." Rivaille's words were ignored once the student pulled away, sobbing heavily. His entire body was shaking while the older male tried to hold him still. "You don't need to cry…I'm okay…you're okay…please don't cry." The shorter male continued to hold Eren in his arms, rubbing his back for reassurance. When he left for war, he wanted Eren to go on living a happy life without him. Rivaille almost died a few times, narrowly escaping death while fighting on foreign soil. And if he had kicked the bucket one day, he didn't want the younger male to find out. That would cause him so much grief…but seeing Eren now…this wasn't what he wanted. Not in a million years. He felt a pang in his chest that wouldn't go away.

Eren pulled away from the other male slightly and looked into his eyes. Green eyes were watery and puffy. Rivaille reached out a thumb to wipe away the tears. And like they did before they began to kiss again. It was sweet yet impatient. Neither of them had seen anyone over the past four years and perhaps their lack of physical contact had finally caused both of them to lose their minds. Pressing the top floor with his foot, Rivaille's hands worked to take their jackets off, needing the pesky material off of their bodies. Their bodies were as close as possible, needing friction and warmth. Eren's voice was shaky.

"Rivaille…R-rivaille…" He moaned his name over and over, hoping that this situation wasn't a dream. The elevator chimed and the doors opened for both of them to pass through. Fumbling with his keys, the older male managed to unlock the door and they both staggered inside. Locking the door quickly, their bodies were back on each other, hands ripping away their clothing. "I need you…" Eren breathed out as he slid down his jeans, stepping out of them. Rivaille took a deep breath; this is what they both wanted…no, what they needed. Eren was right; in this very moment they needed each other. They couldn't exist without one another. The past four years were filled with misery and pain, not knowing if the other was alive or well. Why did it have to be those two? They knew each other for years, falling in love soon after they met. Sure they were young, but they knew what they wanted; each other. Everything felt right when they were together. It was a perfect pairing.

Which was why being able to move on was not an option. There was always a lingering hope between them. One day they were bound to meet…that was what kept them alive each day for the past couple of years. And today was no different; finally feeling, seeing and touching each other again they were finally content.

"A-ahn!" Eren's moan was heavenly to the other male. They had somehow managed to stumble clumsily over to the bed and strip themselves bare. Eren had settled his body on top of the other but his face was near the older male's cock. Rivaille was quite pleased with his view and used his hands to spread the other's cheeks wide. As his tongue rimmed around the tight ring of muscle, the student let out a low moan. Then they were muffled by Rivaille's cock as his mouth bobbed up and down on the erection. A low hiss escaped the older male's mouth as two fingers replaced his tongue. Eren's hand replaced his own mouth to let out a whiney moan, moving his hips back to meet those fingers. "Rivaille…need m-more…"

Well _fuck. _Rivaille didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he added a third finger, thrusting and stretching for only a few moments longer before spinning the young adult around so that they could exchange hot kisses. Then, in one fluid motion, Rivaille slipped his throbbing member inside of Eren, his dick twitching inside as he elicited a high-pitched moan from his lover.

"Fuck, Eren. Still tight…still got that beautiful voice." Though both of them had aged, it felt like high school again. It felt like sneaking after class to have a quick fix in the janitor's closet. It felt like a lazy Sunday in Eren's room, grinding each other like horny teenagers. It felt like staying overnight in Rivaille's dorm for a hot fuck and mindless cuddling right after. It felt like sitting alone on the rooftop, watching the sun set, huddled together for warmth. It felt like saying goodbye tears falling from both of their faces as they separated.

Eren whined as their bodies rocked together, sniffling a little as memories poured into him. He was reminded of all the time the spent together and all the time they spent apart. Rivaille sensed this, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. At least for the moment, Eren forgot about the emotions bubbling in his chest and focused only on the hot lips against his own and the hard length pounding deep inside of him. "R-rivaille! Ah…I need you…s-so good…ah-ahn."

Finally he found that sweet spot and the older male abused it over and over again. Eren whined, back arching and mouth open as he panted heavily. His cheeks were fifty shades of pleasure and embarrassment. It had been a long time since he had been touched by the man, and each time he bared his naked body to the man of his dreams, he couldn't believe someone as amazing as Rivaille could love him just much as he did. "C-close!" He warned as the thrusts increased in force and speed.

"Mmm…fuck…I love you, Eren Jaeger." Rivaille's hands moved to cup the other's face, looking into a bright green. The student could only nod in response, too busy moaning and breathing out his lover's names as his own hands clasped over the older male's. "I'm goin' ta come…" He warned before releasing himself inside the young man, moments after Eren had spilled his seed between their bodies.

Normally Rivaille would hurry both of them into the shower for a quick fuck along with some mandatory body-scrubbing with plentiful soap, but there was no need for that now. It didn't even bother him that their bodies were covered in semen and sweat; not one bit. He just wanted to feel Eren…hold him close and never let him go…never again. Saying goodbye once was one too many times. He should have never parted from the one person he loved.

"Rivai…I missed you so m-much." Eren spoke, trying to fight back tears. He rested his weary head in the crook of the other male's arms, legs tangled with the other. His eyes were glassy, and the older male leaned over to kiss his eyelids gently.

Pulling him closer, Rivaille buried his face in the other's neck, lips close to his ear. "I did too…I didn't think I would ever see you again, but…" The older man trailed off, screwing his eyes shot. They lay like that holding each other in a warm embrace, inhaling each other's scent. It felt almost surreal to be in each other's arms once again, but it was fulfilling. A huge weight was lifted off of both of their chests. All of the pieces were falling back together like they were four years ago. And both of them couldn't wait to experience their love all over again.

For hours they talked about what they did while they were apart. They laughed, smiled tossed around jokes and snuck sweet kisses in between. It was well past midnight and neither of them showed any signs of sleeping soon. The adrenaline from seeing each other again could keep them awake for days. Tangled beneath the sheets they rolled around in bliss, the feeling of their skin touching erotic, sensual, and nostalgic all wrapped into a big bundle of emotions. Their hearts pounded heavily as they kissed and talked.

Eren felt a spike in his mood as he mischievously slipped between the other male's legs and wrapped his pink lips around the other's length sucking sensually and hungrily. Rivaille was a bit surprised by the action, but it was more than welcomed. The taste of his lover filled his mouth again, and he moaned as the hot seed slid down his throat. Feeling unbalanced, Rivaille returned the favor, bringing the student's crotch to his face. Eren gripped tightly onto the headboard on his knees, thrusting into his lover's mouth eagerly. He didn't last very long as his body shuddered with delight and he collapsed on Rivaille.

They shared a sloppy kiss tasting themselves on each other. Then, as the sun began to rise, Eren got up to close the curtains so they could sleep without the sun's rays interrupting them. He danced by the window shaking his naked ass in a sultry. Rivaille couldn't help but become aroused again, but Eren straddled the other so they could both relieve themselves again.

Grabbing the headboard again, Eren thrust erotically against the other, their lengths grinding together in a heated friction. Rivaille's hands drifted up along the student's slim torso and tweaked his nipples. The moans coming from the other's mouth only made everything hotter. Both of them rocked their hips together, just needing to feel each other in an erotic matter. "A-ahn! Ah, Rivai…s-so good…I'm going to c-come…ah!" And he did, dirtying their bodies even more. But Rivaille was only a few moments behind, grunting and groaning the student's name fresh on his lips. Again they collapsed against each other, coming down from their high once more.

Eren cuddled against the other male again, pressing small kisses on pale skin. Rivaille let him, watching him intently as he lazily kissed his body. They both smiled at each other. Whispering sweet words of love, they kissed a few minutes more, needing to make up for all of the time they were apart. Then eventually their bodies couldn't hold out much longer. Sleep was creeping up on them fast. Eren's sleepy eyes looked up at an equally tired Rivaille. Their kisses slowed and became less of a kiss and more of just gentle brushes of their lips against each other.

"I love you…" Rivaille spoke, his voice low and quiet. Eren hummed in approval, voicing his response in a less intelligible manner. But the older man already knew beforehand what he was going to say. He smiled, kissing the top of a messy brown head. Slowly, humming himself to sleep, Eren's breathing evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Rivaille watched him for a few seconds more, enjoying the hot breath fanning out across his skin. "I'm never letting ago of you…not again…not ever…"

Then slowly but surely, Rivaille closed his eyes and slipped in unconsciousness, letting memories of his beautiful lover flashing before his eyes in a gentle bliss.


End file.
